


Payback

by senema



Series: What the eye cannot see [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senema/pseuds/senema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The depths of their love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

Eames and Arthur have successfully hunted down every single person who ever hurt the other and made them pay.   
They did not differentiate between school bullies, former army buddies or ex-boyfriends and - girlfriends.   
All of them are gone now – either scared for their lives or dead.


End file.
